1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to personal massaging devices and more particularly to a massage apparatus in the form of a pad wherein a series of vibrating members are programmed for sequential activation.
2. Prior Art
The present invention generally comprises a massage apparatus in the form of a pad which employs a plurality of vibrating members which are disposed along the length of the pad and which are activated and deactivated in a predetermined sequence. The prior art discloses numerous massaging devices in the forms of chairs, pads and the like. Although all of the devices taught by the prior art function in a manner whereby each transmits vibratory motion to a user, all have inherent inadequacies which are overcome by the present invention.
A basic device taught by the prior art utilizes a motor employing an eccentric cam, the motor being mounted to a rigid surface on the underside of a rigid member upon which the user is to sit or recline. The mounting member is disposed upon shock absorbing blocks. Padding or other cushioning material is disposed on the upper surface of the rigid member to which the vibrating motor is secured. The vibrating motor, when electrically activated, will impart a vibratory motion to the rigid member to which it is secured. Neither the amplitude nor the frequency of the vibratory motion is adjustable. Furthermore, operation is inefficient since the vibratory motion will be attenuated by transmission through the rigid surface and padding. The present invention substantially resolves the inadequacies inherent in this device by imbedding the vibratory members within a unitary pad of polyurethane foam. By using a unitary foam structure within which the vibrating members are mounted, the motion created by each member will be uniformly transmitted throughout the pad. Most importantly, when the vibrating motors are activated and deactivated in a sequential manner, the use of uniform supporting foam will result in the uninterrupted transition of the vibratory motion between each pair of sequentially activated motors.
Another device taught by the prior art constitutes a vibrating mattress or pad which mounts a plurality of vibrating units between a pair of planar, resilient members. The vibrating units each comprise a battery activated motor which rotates a shaft which supports an adjustable eccentric weight. The vibrating motors are secured within housings which are disposed along the discrete interface between the two resilient members. The inadequacies of this structure are inherent in the manner in which it is defined. By placing the motor housings at the interface between the two resilient members, the vibrating motion of the motors will be attenuated and thereby rendered inefficient. The device taught by the prior art utilizes a storage battery to power the vibrating units. Utilization of this power source substantially compromises its ability to efficiently operate over any reasonable period of time. Lastly, the vibrating motors require the use of replaceable eccentric weights in order to vary the amplitude of vibration. This feature requires disassembly of the unit in order to change the magnitude of vibration.
The present invention substantially resolves all of the inadequacies exhibited by the prior art. The present invention converts alternating current to a twelve volt DC power source for activating the vibrating motors. The motor housings are imbedded within a unitary foam pad in order to efficiently transmit the vibratory motion caused by the activated motors throughout the entire surface area. Most importantly, by activating and deactivating the motors in a predetermined sequence, the amplitude of the vibratory motion can be changed without disassembly of any portion of the apparatus.